Second World Stories
by bulbasaurgirl1274
Summary: <html><head></head>After Autumn's father, Alder champion of Unova, recently died, she visits his and her mother's grave everyday in the Celestial Tower. However, after going there once more than she planned she meets an unexpected visitor to the graves of the deceased.</html>


Is there anything - anything - we can do for you?'

Yes. But you can't do it. So...

'No, thanks. I'll be fine.' I lied, as I lie backwards on the sofa. My white ankle socks are clean and touching the pristine walls, but he'd usually crossly demand I sit properly.

I swivel round, feeling guilty, making sure both white ankle socks are touching the ground, my feet firmly planted. Sorry, I think inside my head.

'Sure? I mean, come on, Autumn. I'm sure you're telling lies. Is there anything I can do for you?' Caitlin persists.

Caitlin is one of my closest and strongest friends. She moved over from Sinnoh not too long ago, to become a part of the Elite Four. She was my age, dad said. Actually, she was two years older than me, the liar, but even so we clicked pretty much straight away.

I've only known her for two years, but honestly we are close as close can be. Dad always said love was not measured in time, but measured in happiness. I agreed with him, a hundred and ten per cent.

'No thank you, Caitlin.' I say monotone, holding back the urge to slam the phone down. 'I'm doing good. Anyway, I've got to go now, because I need to go to Celestial Tower and switch over his flowers. Nice hearing from you. Bye.' I gabble and I throw the phone down.

Great. Now I have to go all the way to Celestial Tower because I've told a lie. And now I'll feel bad if I don't change his flowers, even though Skyla did them for me yesterday. She phoned.

People seem to be in a Xtransceiver mood these past few days. Sadly, I'm not.

So, I stand up and walk aimlessly to the door, my heart feeling like a cold, hard rock weighing me down. I listlessly grab my maroon velvet coat from the coat hanger, and wrap my mother's old crimson scarf around me. It's nearly winter now, and it's freezing at this time of day on Victory Road.

So, I begin the long trek round the caves of victory road, sliding down cliffs - which my dad didn't like me doing - and eventually reaching the craggy bottom of the big heaped cliff.

I have to go back up there soon, but we'll cross that bridge when I reach it

I always leave my bike parked at the bottom of Victory Road. It's a nightmare lugging that thing up and down the cliff and trying not to ruin the handlebars when I come to a rocky part. Handlebars and rocks and 'full speed ahead' mode do not go hand in hand. I automatically stroke my arm, remembering spending the night in the Pokemon Center with an Audino trying to straighten out my deformed bones. I never knew it could bend all the way around.

I hop my bike and push off with my left foot. Then I'm off, cycling down hills and dodging in and out of Trainers, passing through towns filled with people I'd have usually sad hello to, but I wasn't in the mood.

I cycle past route 10...9...8...7... and eventually reach six after a lot of time and effort. I decided the stop off at the gardening market on the way down and pick up some roses and lilies. I pulled my hood right over my head and wrapped my scarf round my nose so nobody would notice me. I'm sick of sympathy.

But Celestial Tower is mostly silent, with a few grievers who are simply too wrapped up in their own beloved deceased to notice me unintentionally nosily march up the flight of stairs.

He was buried at the top - nearest the bell with all the other deceased champions. And next to his first partner Pokemon.

When I reach the top after endless minutes, I stop for a second to catch my breath and also gaze upon the many graves that filled the tower roof. Pokemon, people... Pokemon and people in the same grave... beloved, missed, deceased and fallen ill beings.

The view is also nice as well. It's a foggy terrain up here, but it's nice. The mist gives me some sort of calming feeling and the slight breeze from the wind also gives me a little edge. But it's the bell I love best. I used to ring it as a child, and I ring it now. Because I like it. And he does, too.

Priorities first, Autumn.

I walk carefully to the very corner of a line of graves, marble and stone. Expensive heads and italic writing fill my mind with pictures and words. I reach the end, to the newest grave and bend down, my scarf reaching down to my feet. Brown boots which are laced up in honour.

Here Lies Alder Ryoko

Deceased Unova League Champion

Beloved Father and Husband

"The Man with His Heart on One Road"

I carefully arrange the flowers among the blue and white ones Skyla selected. And then I quickly stand up and check nobody's around. Then I begin to talk.

I carefully sit down on the soft dry grass.

'Hi Dad,' I say softly, picking at little grass blades. I stare at the floor, watching grass unravel from the earth. 'It's me. Obviously. I was just changing your flowers, you know? Red ones, you're favorite colour. You liked red. A lot. Hennaed your hair red; wore orange-red; partner was kind of red... Hey, do you remember the time you and I went to Castelia for the night? You asked for a red Castelia cone and I just about died of embarrassment...'

pause, realizing my words. I take a deep breath in. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean... you know. It was a good trip though. We went to Liberty Garden, remember? When my mother was still here. You got her that opal ring, didn't you? And you got me that red scarf I'm wearing now. I think mother was still wearing that ring the week after, when we went to see her in hospital. Was she wearing it at the funeral, or did they take it off? I hope she's got it on, Dad. I liked it a lot and I used to pester to wear it.' My eyes begin to water with memories and I grab the end of my scarf and wipe away my tears. 'Don't do that.' someone said behind me. 


End file.
